<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no place i'd rather be by killerleo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306114">no place i'd rather be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo'>killerleo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, seblaineweek2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerleo/pseuds/killerleo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sebastian wasn't sure why he kept agreeing to go with blaine to have drinks with the new directions when they were so long out of high school and all pretty much hated him. it always went as well as he expected it to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seblaine Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no place i'd rather be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompt is: hurt/comfort! i'd never written anything for the sole purpose of being h/c before so i just sat down to write and this bad boy came out, it isn't super angsty or anything though!</p>
<p>also it's sebastian pov, so he has certain thoughts about certain characters that are a little biased, which is to be expected really, even though he doesn't hate everyone as much as he pretends to</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In hindsight Sebastian just wouldn’t have gone. Turning up whenever Blaine met with his old New Directions associates (‘friends’, or whatever) never really seemed to go well, to the surprise of absolutely no one. Every time his boyfriend mentioned that they were all going for a drink one evening and that Sebastian should swing by after work, he wanted to say no so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> badly. He didn’t like seeing them, hated the way they gave Blaine shit for dating him, and although he loved a good tense bitch fest as much as the next guy, it wasn’t fun when it was taken out on his boyfriend. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all this, for some fucked up reason Blaine always wanted him there, wanted him and his friends to get along, and in the end his doe eyes and smile always won him over, even after a year of the same exact trick. His boyfriend was sexy and adorable and an exploitative bastard who capitalised on those features way too often. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The past year of dating had flown by, after the pair of them had reconnected in their last year of college - Blaine at NYU and Sebastian at Columbia - their old friendship had slotted back into place, helped tremendously by the fact that he was much less of an asshole now. Not completely nice, but it was an improvement on high school that even he could admit. Still not good enough for Blaine, he knew that, but every day he tried to be deserving of the man he loved, as much as he could. And even though several of their Warbler friends lived in the city and they regularly all hung out, Blaine still insisted on seeing the public school crowd every now and then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, Evans was alright, he guessed, but he was basically just a blond, buff, version of Nick, so he could just kind of pretend with that one. If Santana was there that helped things, surprisingly they got on well; the only straight either one of them was straight up bitch, and they had bubbly, kind partners who made their ice hearts melt a little. Not that either one of them would admit to it, but still. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, Sebastian was trying to be a good and supportive boyfriend, so when Blaine asked if he would come along to the shitty, showtune playing bar he and his New York located glee club members were hanging out at, he promised he’d come by after work. Because really, after 10 hours interning at a law office there was nothing more he wanted than to hang out with a bunch of musical theatre loving, backstabbing lunatics who would probably push him down the stairs if they could.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was pretty uncalled for, as he hadn’t done anything ‘bad’ since junior year, and had spent the last 6 years trying to make up for it. Oh well, if he got lucky Hummel would have come down with some branch of falsetto induced illness and Berry would be looking after him so they wouldn’t be there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His luck was obviously not that good, as he could practically hear the Wonder Twins before he stepped into the bar that night, instantly regretting not taking precautionary migraine medicine. The law firm he was interning at was only 15 minutes away from the bar, so he’d walked rather leisurely as to not get there too early, expensive suit on and hair still relatively styled from before he left for work. He knew he looked good, if Blaine’s reaction to him in the morning was anything to go by, and if he tended to wear his best suits on nights like these then that was obviously pure coincidence. If he had to turn up straight from work tired as shit he had to do something to distract from the bags under his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Straightening up, he sighed out deeply and just reminded himself that he was there for Blaine, and he knew he’d do literally anything for that compact, bowtie obsessed man. He pushed the door to the bar open and made his way over to where he’d seen the New Directions through the window, the familiar head of dark curly hair guiding him through the room, Blaine’s back towards him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He approached the table, coming up behind his boyfriend and placed a hand on his shoulder to announce his presence. Sat around the dirty slab of metal which could barely be qualified as a surface, sat Sam, Santana, Tina, Mike, Artie, and of course Berry and Hummel. All in all not a bad mix, the majority of them were fine, and Sebastian kind of got on well with them, the last two kind of threw a spanner in the works though. He would still never admit to actually knowing all their names however.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An array of expressions arose when he joined them, from Sam and Mike’s genuine smiles, all the way down to the eyeroll/scowl combination of the wannabe Idina and Kristin. Blaine however, turned and jumped up, wrapping an arm around Sebastian’s waist and tugging him down for a kiss, lightly tasting of beer and coffee, his skin warm to the touch. The unavoidable butterflies still happened, Sebastian’s body still not used to the affection he got from his boyfriend, toes curling and smile spreading on his face through the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad you could make it! How was work today?” Blaine asked, giving another light peck to his cheek then sitting back down, sliding over to make room. Sebastian nodded a polite hello to the table before placing himself down next to his boyfriend, slinging an arm over the back of the booth so it lightly rested along his shoulder. Sam slid a beer over to him from across the table, giving him a goofy thumbs up which somehow just didn’t look as dorky as it should.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks man, yeah it was ok, was able to help out on a case today which wasn’t as mind numbingly boring as the past few have been, but was still a pretty long 10 hours” he said, shrugging lightly and taking a sip of his drink. The people round the table were all in the arts in one form or the another, another factor which made him ostracised. He wasn’t ignorant though, he knew how hard they all worked in the fields, the drive and effort required, just on a different schedule to his. Both he and Blaine worked equally hard, and he’d never dismiss that, but he’d never undermine the stress of his own job either, especially at this entry level stage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You could always try sleeping with one of the partners of the firm, although that may actually make you worse off,” Santana offered, no bite to her voice, just a sharp grin as she leaned over the table to clink their bottles together. Sebastian just scoffed and returned her grin, settling back further in the booth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a few years left before I consider whoring myself out, but I can always send over your details if you’re in need of a bit of quick cash.” Sam gave that a laugh, earning him a light slap on the arm from Santana, and a bro fist from Sebastian. Evans and Meatbox were the only people he allowed himself to do that with, his inner frat boy just responding to them in a way which was worrying. Blaine just smiled sweetly and nestled under his arm, one hand on his drink and the other lightly pressed on Sebastian’s thigh, tracing patterns into the fabric of his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He could overhear Tina and Artie at the other end of the table deep in discussion about some film or something, the two of them working together on some kind of cinematic project. Tina had been pretty apprehensive about him at first, as she was very protective over Blaine and was convinced that Sebastian’s plan was to seduce and destroy him or something - which made literally no sense as they hadn’t seen each other in years when they met again last fall and weren’t exactly in show choirs anymore. Still, she had come round after a while after seeing them together more, so she wasn’t team ‘anti-Sebastian’ anymore which was good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next to them Rachel and Kurt had their heads together, whispering to one another not too subtly, Sebastian barely refraining an eye roll. High school was years ago, hell, college was a while ago for them, and Kurt and Blaine hadn’t been dating in a long time, so he couldn’t see why they wouldn’t just get over themselves. Oh well, wasn’t his problem. Ignoring them, he turned his attention back to Blaine, pressing a light kiss on top of his curls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Rehearsals go well today?” he asked, tracing his fingers along his boyfriend's shoulder, and taking a swig of his beer with his free hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine nodded quickly, eyes lightly twinkling as he thought back to his day. “It was amazing, we did a whole act one dress rehearsal with no faults at all, the whole rehearsal was easily the best we’ve done so far!”. He was on classic one drink Blaine; not tipsy yet but a little more vocal and rambly, easily excited and eager, the whole thing was adorable. Sebastian found himself unable to restrain from smiling, pressing another kiss onto his forehead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds great, make sure you reserve me a front row ticket for every night as soon as you can,” he said, squeezing Blaine’s shoulder lightly. His love of watching his boyfriend perform had only magnified since high school, taking so much pride in being able to see him up on that stage doing what he did best. He had turned into a soccer mom for Blaine, which was equal parts sad and endearing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam took a swig from his drink and nodded in Sebastian’s direction after his comment. “Dude count me in for at least 3 performances, I can’t wait to see you up on that stage it’s gonna be epic.” Blaine sat a little straighter next to him, a small but proud smile on his face, basking in his friends' compliments. A similar chorus of comments went round the table, everyone chiming in to offer their excitement in seeing Blaine’s latest stage role. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, the musical that Jesse’s producing is going to start casting auditions about halfway through the run of your production Blaine, you could go for it and then have it lined up for as soon as you’re done!” Rachel leaned across the table as she spoke, that gleam in her eye which meant she loved her idea and would do anything to make it happen - the woman was talented but also intense as hell, her successful career doing nothing to sedate her appetite for success. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt Blaine shift a little next to him, and a guilty look spread on his face. Sebastian knew why of course, the plans he and his boyfriend had made for when his production was done meant he’d be completely unavailable. “Sorry Rachel, Sebastian and I are heading to Paris after I’ve finished - his internship is over around then so we both have time off for the first time in our whole relationship.” Blaine flashed her a sorry smile, wincing slightly at the look on her face. She was pretty terrifying. “I may not have even got it anyway, Kurt could audition?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time Hummel had been brought into their conversation, and his head turned to look at them, a mildly annoyed expression on his face. Sebastian was thankful for his eyes that his fashion sense had gotten a lot better as he aged, less blinding sequins and obnoxious prints, although it wasn’t exactly what he would call ‘tasteful’. Still, he looked significantly better than he did in high school, so props to him or whatever. Kurt fixed Sebastian with a quick glare and then turned his attention to Blaine. “I am auditioning, just for a different role than the one Jesse had in mind for you, it’s a little more my style.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Santana barked out a laugh, drumming her long nails against the table. “Nice code, we all know that means it’s way more gay.” Sebastian tried very hard not to react to that, especially as Lopez had stared at him wanting to get a laugh, that drama loving maniac. “Jesse probably wants Blaine for the hunky male lead, which probably will just give you a West Side Story flashback and leave you bedridden for a week.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A little laugh escaped at that one, much to the joy of Santana. He tried to pass it off as a cough but was thoroughly unconvincing if Hummel’s death stare was anything to go by. “I’m going to go get another drink,” he announced, standing up. “Anyone want anything?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come up with you,” Sam said, getting out of the booth as well, nodding at Mike’s request for a beer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You want anything killer?” Sebastian asked, giving Blaine a quick kiss after he requested a rum and coke. He and Sam headed over to the bar, luckily not busy. Evans was alright, he was a good friend to Blaine and less batshit crazy than the rest of them, plus was the chillest straight guy ever, so there was little to complain about. He’d never cared about his boyfriend’s crush on the guy, hell, it would’ve been weirder if he didn’t get a crush on him, he was hot and a dork. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So Paris, huh? Bet Blaine’s looking forward to that,”  Sam said, rocking back on his heels a bit as they waited to be served. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian chuckled a bit and smiled, hands in his pockets. “Understatement of the year. He’s been working so hard he deserves it though, and I haven’t been back in a while, it’ll be good for us.” And it would, he could show Blaine all his favourite places, introduce him to the pastries he knows his boyfriend will fall in love with, and just completely spoil him, the way he deserved to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Sam continued amicably chatting as they waited with light banter about the McKinley lot and stuff about sports. They were served, and Sebastian decided on some shots for the table as well, mainly because Blaine loved it when he was nice to their friends but still. They grabbed their drinks and made their way back over, Sebastian’s stomach dropping a bit when he heard the tail end of the conversation at the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Paris with him? This could be a great career opportunity Blaine, don’t waste it on Sebastian.” Sam winced when he heard Kurt’s words, casting a look back at Sebastian which was both sympathetic and slightly pleading. Hummel had some cheek, telling Blaine what to do with his life, his boyfriend, when he had no authority to do, not that he ever did. Sebastian gripped the drink in his hand a little tighter as he strode back to the table, setting down the glasses with slightly more force than necessary. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw Blaine fire Kurt with a glare, eyes shooting daggers at him as their conversation died down once Sebastian and Sam came back with drinks, the waitress behind them setting down the tray of shots.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Help yourself to tequila, my treat” he said, pointedly looking at everyone but Kurt. “I got extra so Lopez can feel less guilty about drinking more than her fair share.” Santana shot him a wink and grabbed two, downing them </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast before doing what he presumed was sexting Brittney, who was still in dance rehearsals. Blaine reached out and squeezed his hand, obvious frustration on his face which he was trying to cover up, which was unbelievable; he shouldn’t have to feel like this on his night off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam was just saying how excited you must be for Paris, and I couldn’t agree more” he announced, sliding in next to his boyfriend and returning his arm to the position around Blaine’s shoulder. “Not a lot of things I can compliment McKinley on giving you, but I’ll give you Evans.” The dig wasn’t one of his more subtle ones, his flat tone probably not helping either. Mike took a quick breath and turned to resume talking to Artie and Tina, who looked a lot more interested in the apparent drama about to go down than their film. Sam gave him a smile at his comment, either missing the insult towards Kurt or just not caring, and to be honest the blond was smarter than people gave him credit for. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian grabbed a shot of tequila and knocked it back, letting his fingers trace on Blaine’s collarbone. Kurt narrowed his eyes across the table, lips firm on his face. “I don’t know what you heard of our conversation, but I was just trying to have Blaine stay focused on his career, and say what a good opportunity this could be. All I'm doing is looking out for him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely did not hold back a laugh at that one, appreciating Santana’s eye roll from the other side. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and leaned forwards slightly, setting an elbow down on the table. “Maybe that’s not your decision to make Hummel. Maybe it’s Blaine’s life and you should back off - if he wants to take a break then that’s his choice and no one else’s. Don’t take out your feelings towards me on him, when you’re clearly just pissed off I’m in the picture and you don’t actually give a shit about Blaine’s life.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt a hand squeeze his lower thigh, but it didn’t stop the anger bubbling inside of him when he saw Kurt scoff. “Not everything’s about you Smythe, god. I just don’t think gallivanting around Europe with someone who barely believes in monogamy is going to be beneficial towards Blaine, sue me.” Those words cut deeper than he cared to admit, the jab at his sexual past targeted and cold. Yeah, before Blaine he hadn’t exactly been the poster boy for relationship’s, but everything had turned on its head when they started dating, his life completely devoted to their relationship. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could open his mouth to bring back the old Sebastian and start a verbal assault, Blaine sat up and firmly slapped the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am sitting right here! I don’t need the two of you doing this, when all I wanted was to have a good night with my friends.” Guilt flooded Sebastian, aware that his presence fucked everything up. “Kurt, I’m glad we’re friends now but you don’t get to tell me what to do, and you don’t get to chastise me for my boyfriend just because you don’t like him. Please, just let it go.” Blaine’s words were firm but pleading, almost standing up from his seat as he spoke, before slamming himself back down again properly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian had never wanted to be anywhere less at that moment, as whilst being an asshole was fairly enjoyable, it wasn’t when Blaine was there, or Blaine was the one getting upset. He murmured a quick sorry into his boyfriend's ear, humming when he received a kiss on the cheek in return. As he turned to face Sam, ready to continue their football conversation he saw Kurt lean into Rachel next to him, eyes fixed on Sebastian’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He can’t even deny his inability to be in an exclusive relationship, bet it’s been a joke all the way from the slushie.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Kurt really needed to work on his whispering because everyone at the table heard that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sebastian felt his heart drop at the word ‘slushie’, the waves of guilt and anger flooding over him at what he just heard. Nothing he could ever do would make him good enough in their eyes, he could tell what they all said behind his back - and Sebastian Smythe wasn’t really one to give a shit what people said, but Blaine made him vulnerable, and he would do anything for him, and it broke his heart knowing he’d never be enough. He could feel Blaine’s hand on his thigh, and see Sam giving a disappointed look at Kurt, who had the decency to look a little guilty, whilst Santana actually gave him a fairly sympathetic look so he must really look fucking pathetic. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was white noise at that point, so he just stood up from the table and straightened up his jacket. “Hope that makes you sleep better at night. Know that whatever you do or say, Blaine is never going to love you again, if he’s with me or not.” He spat the words out, knowing they were mean and unnecessary when Hummel was only really bitching with his friend, but he couldn’t help himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Avoiding Blaine’s eyes, he turned around and left the bar, striding quickly to the door and pushing himself out, walking into the cold New York air and down the street, not even sure what direction he was going in. His apartment was nearby, he could walk it easily, though he wished he’d worn a thicker coat. Swirling feelings of anger rushed around in him; anger towards Hummel, but mostly towards himself. Dating Blaine was perfect, his boyfriend everything he could ever want in a partner, every day he felt stupidly lucky that he got the privilege to be with him, especially with how much he fucked up all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There were always those underlying feelings though, that he just wouldn’t be good enough, that everyone else’s assumptions would finally get to Blaine and he’d see what more he could have. Sebastian was confident, sure. Some would even say toeing the line of arrogance, but relationship insecurity was his biggest flaw. That and his bony knees. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Every time they had a small fight, or argument, the image of Blaine lying there, soaked in that red which in his dreams turned to blood, screaming and writhing in pain, burned in his mind, his small frame curled up in the pain which Sebastian had caused. Any dispute, that would flash in his head, the guilt setting in alongside the fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow he ended up back at his apartment, legs travelling without him even knowing, his mind elsewhere. Slumping onto his sofa, he stripped off his jacket and let his head fall into his hands, fingers raking through his mess of hair. The regret of leaving Blaine at the bar set in, as well as the destructive thoughts of what they’d be doing after he left, if his boyfriend would join in with what they were saying, go along with the insults. He sat there, cradling his head, overthinking and raging, sitting for no idea how long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The key turned in the lock, the quiet sound cutting through the apartment, and the door slowly creaked open to reveal Blaine, cheeks slightly pink from the cold air, thick coat around his shoulders as he had clearly dressed appropriately for the weather. Sebastian lifted his head slightly, taking in the worried face of his boyfriend, his expression deepening as he took in the dampness of Sebastian’s eyes, a rarity. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh baby are you ok?” Blaine’s voice was soft, caring, and too gentle for what it should be. He felt himself lightly grunt in reply, but before he knew it there were arms wrapped around his shoulders and he was being pulled against the firm chest of his boyfriend, enveloping him in his smaller frame. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for not leaving with you, I thought you’d want to cool off a little, and I wanted to tell off Kurt for what he said. He was out of line with that last comment, and he did apologise, if it's any consolation.” Figures. Even Hummel was a better man than him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shifting on the sofa so that he was sat up again, he faced Blaine directly, letting his eyes take in the beautiful man sitting before him, amber eyes glowing with warmth and concern. He lifted a hand and stroked it light across his boyfriend’s cheekbone, marvelling at how soft the skin was, before reaching an arm out to wrap around his shoulder, the other going to his waist, so Blaine was tucked into him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare apologise Anderson, you didn’t do anything wrong. I shouldn’t have stormed off, that was immature of me, I should know better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spoke into Blaine’s hair, still not completely comfortable with being so open with those layers of emotional vulnerability, peppering light kisses into the curls between sentences. “Hummel’s trigger words along with a long day at work do not mix.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine sighed softly, wrapping his arms closer around Sebastian’s lean frame so they were even closer together. “I wish words like that wouldn’t get to you as much. You know I don’t care about any of that.” The earnestness in his voice almost hurt, the way he said those words like he believed them. Sebastian could just never shake the feeling that maybe he shouldn’t believe them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if people are right? What if I’m not good for you?” he whispered, the words barely audible, and the last word cracked slightly, his throat closing up. Blaine turned himself around, twisting so their faces were close. A hand came up and rested on his face, the thumb swiping across his cheekbone lovingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sebastian, I love you. And you love me. If you think that some people who only judge our relationship based on the actions of 16 year olds are going to affect the way I see you, you’ve lost your mind” Blaine said, boring his eyes directly into Sebastian’s, his words quiet but affirmative, “You’ve given me everything I could ever want, and you’ve given me yourself. I could never ask for anything else from you, and you don’t ever want to change me, or judge me, or make me feel less than I am, ok? I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His heart warmed at the words, his body feeling as if he was floating and electrified all at once, letting his cheek melt into Blaine’s touch, before leaning in to press a light kiss against those full lips. They lingered for a moment before Sebastian pulled back, hands fisted in Blaine’s shirt and foreheads pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes I judge your grandad sweaters you know, if we’re being fully honest with each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine dug his fingers into Sebastian’s sides at that, eliciting a deep laugh from him, squirming to push his boyfriend off of him. He could feel himself lightening up with every touch, even when he easily overthrew the tickle attempt by clambering on top of Blaine, trapping him against the sofa with long limbs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Honey eyes stared up at him, soft lips slightly parted and turned into a gentle smile, relaxed beneath his body but with wandering hands up and down his back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Got you trapped now killer,” Sebastian muttered, letting his eyes shamelessly graze over the face and body beneath him, pressing a light kiss to the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine just hummed quietly, adjusting his body to get more comfortable. “And there’s no place I’d rather be.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! im killer-leo on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>